


A Birthday Sleepover

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Established Relationship, fluff and feels and smut, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have been getting closer and closer over the last few months, and through a casual question asked by Prompto, their relationship takes a turn for the better.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	A Birthday Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Noctis' birthday, and what better way to celebrate than some good old fashioned PWP. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Help me find the D? I mean, the variable–i-it’s math…”

* * *

Class was dragging on, and Noctis was quickly losing the will to pay attention to the teacher that was lecturing at the front of the room. His eyes kept going to the back of a certain blond’s neck, as he saw Prompto leaning over his desk, furiously taking notes on whatever the teacher was talking about. He honestly had checked out about ten minutes ago, and really - it was almost the end of the school day. He couldn’t be the only person checking out already, and since he was who he was, he knew he wasn’t going to be bothered by the teacher. A slight perk of being the reigning King’s only son. 

The dismissal bell rang, the students in his class all jumping up from their seats. He stayed put, his eyes still drawn to the back of Prompto’s neck, his lips itching to touch his nape. He could physically feel it against his lips right now by just closing his eyes, but no - he couldn’t do that here. They had only just started to do things together - things of a sexual nature. They were learning things together, and were having fun figuring things out. Like those nape kisses. Those were always nice because Prompto seemed to be really weak to those types of touches. Whereas he was weak to when Prompto kissed the tips of his fingers. Maybe it was because no one ever touched him like that. Or maybe it was something else. 

“Your Highness!” Noctis blinked a few times, then looked up and saw the object of his affection standing right in front of him, a sunny smile on his face. “Were you daydreaming again, Your Highness?” 

“Maybe.” He picked up his books, put them in his briefcase, and then stood up. “You ready to go?” 

“I am!” Prompto nodded his head up and down, his blond bangs swaying side to side with each bounce. “We’re heading to the Citadel today, right? You have training with Gladio and Ignis? I’m waiting for you?” 

“You don’t mind, do you?” They walked to their shoe lockers and put their trainers on, while leaving their school shoes in the locker for when they returned after the weekend. “I could come by your place afterwards. I feel bad making you wait a few hours for me.” 

“Don’t! It’s okay, I really don’t mind.” His best friend shook his head, as they walked out and saw the stretch car waiting for them, with Ignis standing next to the back passenger door. “Hi, Iggy!” 

“Hello, Prompto. Your Highness.” Ignis gives a little nod of his head, as he opened the door for the both of them. “Did you two have a good day in class?” 

“We did.” Noctis answered before Prompto could really start talking to him. “Who’s up first? You or Gladio?” 

“I’m afraid Gladio will be first, as I have a meeting with the King and the High Council when I return with you two.” Ignis sat across from the in the backseat of the stretch car, the car already en route to the Citadel. “Prompto - are we dropping you off at home first?” 

“No, it’s okay! I’m going to go study at the Citadel. The garden, if that’s okay??” 

“Of course.” Noctis looked over at his best friend as Ignis answered him, trying to keep his face neutral as he saw the happiness on Prompto’s face. “We’ll make sure that if you need anything, you will have it.” 

“I appreciate that, Iggy!” 

Noctis casually kept his leg pushed up against Prompto’s, knowing that it was a silent promise to him that he would do more to him later. They couldn’t touch in any other sort of fashion right now - not with Ignis so close to the two of them. No, they had to be discreet about this newfound facet to their relationship. It was one that Noctis was still getting used to, and he assumed it was the same for Prompto. 

“Will you be joining us on Sunday?” Ignis asked, Noctis’ eyebrows raising up as he realized he may have forgotten to ask Prompto something very important. 

“For Noctis’ birthday??” _Maybe I didn’t_. He breathed a little easier as he saw Prompto look over at him. “I don’t know. Am I invited, Your Highness?” 

“What? Of course you are.” Noctis rolled his eyes, and gave Prompto’s shoulder a playful shove. “Why wouldn’t you be? I thought I had asked you.” 

“You didn’t!” 

“Well, the plan was for you to spend the night on Saturday, right? I kinda figured you’d just be around, so I wasn’t going to make it a big deal.” He looked across at his future Adviser. “That won’t be a problem, will it, Specs?” 

“No, it’s fine. We were anticipating Prompto being included in the festivities this year.” 

This was going to be the second birthday they were celebrating together. “Good.” He looked at Prompto and smiled. “That’s okay, right?” 

“O-Of course it is, Your Highness!” Prompto nodded his head up and down. “And yes, I’ll be spending the night tomorrow night, so I guess it would make sense I’d already be there.” A nervous laugh left his best friend’s mouth, Noctis knowing immediately that it was a way to laugh off something, as Prompto was prone to doing that. 

“Don’t worry - it’s not going to be anything gigantic. I’m only turning seventeen.” Noctis looked over at Ignis. “We’re going to dinner with my father, right?” 

“I’m afraid that it will be with Gladiolus and myself.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, giving a small shake of his head. “Your father has an unexpected trip he has to leave for after our meeting this afternoon.” 

Noctis sighed, and nodded his head. “Another birthday that he’s too busy to spend time with me.” 

“That isn’t true, Noct!” Prompto was quick to jump in and defend his father. “You know he has obligations. We’ll make sure to make your birthday awesome, won’t we, Iggy?” 

Ignis nodded his head. “That is correct.” 

“Thanks, you guys.” The car came to a stop in front of the stairs leading up to the Citadel. “Alright, Prom - I’ll see you in a bit?” 

“You will!” 

Noctis walked up the stairs with Ignis, then headed down to the training facility. He knew he was in for a long afternoon, and he only hoped that Prompto had enough work to do that would keep him occupied for that amount of time. He would try and get both Gladio and Ignis to cut his time short, but then they would make him do it longer on another day which didn’t sound so appealing to him. Shaking it off, he went to find Gladio, mentally preparing himself for a vigorous training session. 

***

Walking into the atrium, Noctis saw Prompto was leaning over, exposing the nape of his neck to him for the second time today. His body was charged with the magic that he had just been shown by Ignis, and he could feel it sending tingles throughout his body. He quietly approached Prompto, hoping that he wasn’t about to scare the daylights out of him, but really - if he did, he’d take the punishment. 

Leaning forward, he brought his head down to be close to the nape of Prompto’s neck, and brushed his lips gently over that raised bump. He heard Prompto moan softly, the pen he’d been holding dropping onto the glass table. “Y-Your Highness…?” 

“Who else would be kissing you like this?” Noctis asked, his lips returning to that raised bump as he saw little pebbles appear on Prompto’s skin, letting him know that he liked what he was doing to him. “Is there someone you’ve been meeting with while I’ve been stuck in training?” 

“What?? No!” Prompto shook his head back and forth. “No, Noct!” 

He laughed quietly, kissing a path up to Prompto’s ear. “I know, Prompto. I’m kidding.” He quickly kissed his cheek, then sat down at the table. “What are you working on?” 

“Math.” The pencil was picked up, and then tapped against the textbook. “I can’t seem to get this equation.” 

“Which one?” 

“This one.” Prompto pointed at the one at the top of the page. “We’re supposed to find the D, and I’ve tried it a bunch of different ways. Help me find the D?” Noctis opened his mouth to say something very inappropriate, but then Prompto continued to talk. “I mean, the variable–i-it’s math…”

Noctis smirked, and nodded his head. “Sure, Prompto.” He took his pencil, and fixed the formula, and heard Prompto groan. “You just had the numbers mixed up. No big deal.” Leaning forward, he brought his lips to his ear. “I could show you the D tomorrow night, when you spend the night at my place. If you want.” 

“I w-w-w-want.” He looked up and saw Prompto’s eyes were closed tight. “I want.” 

“Me too.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to Prompto’s lips, then sat back down in his chair. “Want me to drop you off at home?” 

“Would you mind?” 

“Not at all.” Sending a text to Ignis, who he knew was waiting around for them in case he needed to give Prompto a ride, he immediately got one back telling him to meet him downstairs. “Okay, Ignis is going to meet us downstairs in five.” 

“Great!” 

He really wanted to kiss Prompto again, but considering where they were, it was probably better if he didn’t, because he didn’t want there to be any lectures later on. Instead, he would casually let his hand brush against Prompto’s hand as they walked, or carefully bumped hips with him, which earned a groan, then a laugh from his best friend. 

“You two seem like you’re in good spirits.” Ignis said, as they got into the car together. “Prompto - would you like to get something to eat before we take you back home? As I’m sure that the Prince doesn’t have dinner plans already.” 

“No, it’s okay!” 

“Are you sure?” He looked at Prompto, who nodded his head. “Positive?” 

“Yes, Your Highness!” Prompto laughed. “It’s okay. I’ve got some leftovers at home that really need to be eaten. Otherwise I’d say yes.”

“Alright, Prompto.” Ignis nodded his head, then turned his attention back to the traffic on the street. 

It didn’t take them long to go across town to where Prompto’s condo was. “See you tomorrow night?” Noctis asked, as he saw Prompto put his jacket back on. “Come by my place around six?” 

“Sounds good, Your Highness! Bye, Iggy! Thanks for the ride! See you on Sunday!” 

“Have a good night, Prompto.” Noctis watched as Prompto walked up to the door, and then walked inside. “You two are becoming close, aren’t you?” 

“He’s my best friend.” Noctis couldn’t say no to what Ignis was asking, but he also didn’t really want to say yes because then he was going to have to acknowledge something that he wasn’t sure he was ready to acknowledge yet. “You sure it’s okay if he comes to dinner with us on Sunday?” 

“It would be rather rude of me to uninvite him, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” 

“Never.” 

“I didn’t think so.” There was a smirk on Ignis’ lips, one that Noctis wasn’t sure why it was there. “Let’s get some food, and then we can go over the meeting I had with the High Council.” 

“Joy.” 

It was his least favorite part of being the Prince of Lucis, but he knew it was a necessity. Flopping back against the backseat, Noctis looked out the window and let his mind wander back to what had just happened with Prompto. So far, they had only kissed each other, with a few times where they had gotten painfully close to doing something more but then something would interrupt them. Either a telephone call, a text, or their own bodies sabotaging things. But he had clearly offered Prompto his cock, and he had agreed that he wanted it. That alone made heat spread across his cheeks as he realized that maybe tomorrow night was going to be a lot more interesting than their other sleepovers. He sighed softly as his stomach flip-flopped at that idea, and hoped that Ignis wasn’t going to ask him any more questions, as he only wanted to think about one thing right now; Prompto. 

***

Noctis did something he swore he would never do. He actually cleaned his apartment - no more Cup Noodles laying around, no more convenient store bags with empty wrappers stashed in them. No, his apartment was immaculate - he had even run his small vacuum over the few rugs he had in his apartment. There were blankets on his couch, and extra pillows, as that’s where Prompto usually slept when he spent the night. They both would camp out on the floor late at night, or early in the morning, while they played video games together. 

But tonight was going to be different, and that was exciting and scary all at the same time. 

At fifteen after six, he heard a knock on his door. Wiping his hands off on his pants, Noctis went over to the door and hoped he didn’t look as frazzled as he felt. Opening the door, he saw Prompto standing there with two very large pizza boxes, a black bag on top of the boxes and a twelve pack of soda under his arm. “Sorry I’m late!” 

“It’s okay.” Noctis stepped to the side, and grabbed the soda from under Prompto’s arm and the bag off the top of the pizza. He casually brushed his lips against Prompto’s cheek to give him a kiss in greeting. “I’m happy you’re here.” 

“They took _forever_ with the pizza. But, I got the kind you love, so hopefully it’ll be worth me being late for.” Prompto returned the kiss to his cheek, then took off his shoes in the genkan. “Whoa! Did Ignis come by??” He asked, as they walked into the kitchen together. 

“No, I cleaned.” He put the soda on the counter, then looked in the bag. He pulled out two large bags of potato chips, a bag of chocolate covered candies, some sour gummy worms and a box of cookies. “Did you buy enough??” Noctis teased, smiling as Prompto put the pizza boxes down on the dining room table. “I know it’s just the two of us, but you might have bought too much.” 

“It’s your birthday tomorrow! There’s no such thing as too much.” Prompto plopped down onto the couch. “You wanna eat now? I’m starving.” 

“Sure. You want two slices?” Grabbing some paper plates from the cupboard, Noctis went over to the pizza boxes and pulled two slices of his favorite pizza onto one plate, then two of the supreme for Prompto, who had nodded his head. “I have some cold soda, if you want.” 

“Yes, please.” Prompto took the plate from him. “Want me to find us something to watch?” 

“Yeah.” Noctis went back into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of soda from his fridge, sticking a few more from the new box that Prompto had brought with him. He grabbed a few napkins as well, then went and sat down next to him. “What did you find?” 

“Some silly action movie.” 

“Oh boy.” 

“I know, I know. We can turn it off if it’s terrible.” His best friend hit play, and the action started immediately. 

They ate their slices, and then Prompto went and grabbed them a few more, and brought the bag of chips over. They sat close to each other after finishing their pizza, the bag of chips now situated on Prompto’s lap as he sat on top of Noctis’, one of the blankets on the back of the couch now draped over their laps to keep the crumbs off of them. Or, that’s what Noctis told himself as he situated his hand to be very close to Prompto’s crotch. He had yet to touch him, but he knew it would only take a few more inches and the tips of his fingers would hit the jackpot. 

Prompto was either very aware of what he was doing, or had no clue at all and was just being his normal self as he moved himself on Noctis’ lap, spreading his legs open a little more. Noctis had to bite back a groan as he felt him shift his ass right over his own crotch, his cock becoming painfully hard as he could smell the faint hint of cologne on Prompto’s body. Prompto started to lean forward, exposing the nape of his neck to him. The act was a call to him - like the call of a siren that had sailors falling overboard to reach her - he leaned forward and put his arm around Prompto’s waist as he started to kiss the nape of his neck. 

“N-Noct…” Prompto moaned softly, Noctis’ arm tightening around his waist as he felt him rub his ass more against his crotch. “A-Are you going to show me the D now…?” 

He moaned low, all of his inhibitions disappearing as he heard Prompto ask that question. The teasing became abundantly clear as he put his hand on Prompto’s thigh and felt him really grind against his cock. “Is that what you want, Prom?” Noctis spoke into his ear, as Prompto’s back was now flush against his chest, their hips moving back and forth together in a poor attempt grinding. “Do you want me to show you the D…?” 

“Y-Yes, Your Highness…” 

Noctis pulled Prompto off of his lap, and turned to look at him. “B-Bedroom??” 

“Bedroom.” Prompto agreed.

Reaching for Prompto’s hand, he left the television on, the movie no longer of any concern to either of them. He pushed his bedroom door open and saw that Prompto’s cheeks were a light pink, as were his own. He was starting to get nervous which was silly because he liked Prompto a lot. This was nothing. There was nothing wrong with doing this now. But why was he suddenly feeling so nervous?

Prompto touched his face as they sat down on the bed together. “We don’t have to do this, Noct. I’m okay with kissing, and touching. I know that we’re not together, and-” 

“Huh?” He blinked a few times, then shook his head. “Yes, we are. Aren’t we?’ 

“Well, I don’t know!” Violet eyes stared at him, a look of exasperation on Prompto’s face. “You never asked me!” 

“I didn’t know I had to.” Noctis told him honestly, as he never once thought he had to formally ask him. He just thought it was an understood thing. “I always figured you were sort of….mine.” 

“I am.” Prompto continued to stare at him, as they slowly sank down to lay on the bed together. “Yours, Noctis.” 

“Are you scared?” He asked, as he brought his hand to be underneath Prompto’s shirt, his fingers touching the soft trail of hair that led down to where he really wanted to be touching. “I am.” 

“I am too.” Their foreheads came together, as Noctis’ hand slipped down the front of Prompto’s pants, the tips of his fingers now brushing the tip of his cock through the soft cloth of his underwear. “But I know you won’t hurt me.” 

“I might.” It was always a fear of his, that he was going to do something horrible to Prompto - the one person that was his true friend. Not someone that he’d grown up with, nor was it someone that was destined to protect him. Prompto liked him for himself - not because he was the Prince of Lucis, but because he was Noctis Caelum. “I don’t want that, though.” 

“It’s going to be okay, Your Highness.” Prompto kissed his lips softly, Noctis melting into the confident touch that he clearly needed right now, instead of the opposite. “Let me show you how much I love you, okay?” 

“Please.” Noctis nodded his head, as he felt Prompto’s hands on the hem of his shirt. It was pulled off, the coolness of the evening making him shiver just a tiny bit as Prompto’s hands went to the belt around his waist. 

Blond hair obscured the view of his best friend’s eyes as Prompto was now laying flat on his stomach between his legs, his mouth dangerously close to his now exposed cock, Noctis’ pants and underwear on the floor by the bed. He saw that Prompto had taken off his clothes too, the both of them now very much naked with one another. “You okay, Your Highness?” Prompto asked, as he rested his cheek against the top of Noctis’ thigh, violet eyes staring at him with a warmth in them that made Noctis’ stomach do a tiny flip-flop. 

“Trying to be.” He pushed his fingers through Prompto’s bangs, pushing them back to be behind his ear. “How can you be so calm right now?” 

“I think because you’re not?” Prompto shrugged, and brought his lips to the tip of Noctis’ cock. “I don’t know what I’m doing, so I hope this isn’t awful.” 

“I doubt it will be.” It was a struggle to get the last few words out, as his head had fallen back against the pillow as Prompto had pulled the tip of his cock into his mouth. The wet heat was making him feel like his body was on fire, his hand returning to the top of Prompto’s head as he gripped his hair tight. “Gods….w-what the hell….?” He couldn’t articulate what he was feeling, so he went with soft groans and moans. Each time that Prompto’s mouth slid down to the base of his cock, he was in a world of bliss. His lower stomach began to grow warm with a heat that he wasn’t used to feeling at all. 

“I can feel you throbbing….” Words were spoken against his cock, Prompto’s fingers now touching a spot that he wasn’t sure how he should feel. “It’s okay to come, Noct…” Something wet began to touch that same spot, Noctis’ mind going blank as he felt Prompto’s finger slip inside of him. “I want you to come…” 

He knew he was going to, no matter what happened. The compilation of how Prompto’s mouth was feeling on his cock, and the way that his finger was moving around inside of him - it was becoming something he couldn’t ignore. His fingers tightened their hold on Prompto’s hair as he began to slowly hump his face - the wetness inside of Prompto’s mouth was the perfect tool for his cock. A second finger pushed into his body, and it pushed right up against a spot inside of him that made his vision go white. Noctis cried out as he began to come, his body clamping down tight on the blond’s fingers as he struggled to stay still. He felt Prompto moan, the soft vibration sending another thrill through his body as he finished coming with a deep moan. 

Prompto pulled his head back, returning it to rest on Noctis’ thigh, his chin covered in drool. “You taste sweet, Noct.” The smile on his face made Noctis’ cheeks burn, as he turned his head to look away. “Aww, don’t be shy.” 

“Shut up.” He mumbled, hiding his face with his arm. He groaned as the two fingers inside of him disappeared, then looked up and saw Prompto looking for something. “Drawer.” He pointed to his nightstand, and saw Prompto grab his bottle of lube. 

“How’d you know that’s what I wanted? Maybe I was looking for tissue.” Prompto stuck his tongue out, but laughed as he kneeled back down between Noctis’ legs. “Is this what you want, Noct? I know you said you’d show me the D, but I kinda want to show you it first.” 

The fact that Prompto said ‘first’ made Noctis moan, and nod his head. “D-Do it. I want that too.” 

“Okay, good.” A soft kiss touched his lips, then another, and then Prompto’s tongue was back in his mouth, the two of them kissing with an endless amount of passion that never seemed to be quelled between the two of them. Noctis felt something wet touch his entrance, and moaned into the kiss as Prompto’s two fingers slipped easily inside of him. “Relax, Your Highness…” Prompto spoke against his lips. 

“Trying…” He was. He was desperately trying to keep himself relaxed as he felt those two fingers push against his inner walls. 

It didn’t take long to get the lube inside of him, nor did it take Prompto long to get himself ready. He felt the tip of his cock start to push up against him, Noctis staring up at his best friend with a slight flush on both of their cheeks. “I love you.” He blurted out, hoping that this wasn’t the worst time to be confessing what he felt for his best friend. 

“I love you too.” Prompto grinned, as he pushed the tip of his cock inside of him, both of their eyes staying locked on to each other. “Time for me to show you how much, huh? You gotta do it to, okay? We’re in this together.” 

“W-We are.” Noctis smiled, but then the smile disappeared as he released a deep moan, more of Prompto’s cock sinking deeper into his body. “Oh, Gods…” 

His hands went to Prompto’s shoulders, fingers curling over the top as he held onto him, the slow rolling of the blond’s hips driving him slightly mad with lust. Everything about this moment screamed perfection to him, as he heard the soft squelch of their bodies being joined together by Prompto’s cock sliding in and out of him. His body felt like it was on fire, a little bit of his untapped magic starting to manifest in a way he wasn’t expecting. Instead of panicking, he put both of his hands on Prompto’s back, and gave him a hit of the fire magic that was coursing through him, the sound that Prompto made in his ear letting him know that it was okay. 

“D-Do that again…” The needy moan that came through his ear as he felt Prompto snap his hips hard had him moaning low in agreement. “Please, Noct….” 

More magic coursed through him - no doubt heightened because of the physical act that they were sharing together, and he let it flow through Prompto’s body in a way that could have been dangerous to anyone else. But it seemed that their connection to one another kept them both grounded, the intense pleasure of sharing this intimate act was enough. Noctis released deep moans as he felt Prompto’s hand touch his cock, the need to come again suddenly taking over his entire body. He felt Prompto’s cock slam hard into him, and then without warning he was coming again, more magic flowing through him as he clung tight to Prompto. He felt Prompto shudder hard against him, and then warm heat was flowing through the lower half of his body as he felt Prompto come deep inside of him for the first time. 

Their mouths came back together with urgent kisses, Noctis’ magic finally losing its edge after that intense orgasm. The two of them looked at each other, both breathing hard as they stared into each other’s eyes, and then began laughing out of sheer delight. Noctis couldn’t stop laughing, but then Prompto pulled out and turned his laugh into a soft grunt. 

“Sorry, Your Highness.” Prompto didn’t look at all sorry as he got up and walked over to his bathroom. “You don’t mind if I use this towel, do you?” 

“Nope.” He had no idea which towel he’d picked up, and really - he didn’t care. He’d get another one later if necessary. “Hey - I didn’t hurt you, right?” 

“You mean, that magic??” The light was blocked as Prompto wandered back into his room, bringing the towel over to the bed. Noctis took it from him, and was carefully getting himself all cleaned up both his stomach and his ass. “I feel all tingly now.” 

“I didn’t know that was going to happen.” It was true - he’d only started to learn how to use his magic, one of the many things that Ignis was teaching him. He had no idea how he was going to ask him if this was a normal byproduct of it. “I’m really sorry.” 

The towel was dropped to the floor, Prompto returning to lay next to him on the bed. “Don’t be!” Prompto kissed his lips with a quick kiss. “I don’t mind. I’m sure it’s only temporary. I bet it won’t always be like that.” 

“What if it is?” 

“Then I guess I’m going to have to learn how to use some of this power you’re giving to me.” The wink that Prompto threw at him made him laugh. “Come on - want to go finish that movie now?” 

“Depends.” 

“On what?? It was a good film!” 

“Were you even watching it?” Noctis knew they had been inching towards doing things with one another, and really - he hadn’t been watching the movie at all. He had only been paying attention to Prompto. 

Laughter fell from Prompto’s mouth as he shook his head back and forth. “Nope.” 

“Then how about we stay in here for a little bit longer, and then we go back and play some games?” He strategically placed his hand near Prompto’s cock, and let his fingers brush against it. “Unless you’re tired…?” 

“Oh, I’m not tired at all.” Prompto’s hand found the same spot on his body, and then he was treated to Prompto returning his knees to be between his thighs. “Are you asking me to have more sex with you, Your Highness?” 

Blushing, he turned his head away and gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “If I was?” 

“Then I can’t say no, can I?” Something stiff pushed up against his entrance, Noctis moaning low as he felt Prompto’s cock slip back inside of him. “Since it’s almost your birthday…” 

“S-Still a few hours before that happens…” Noctis put his arms around Prompto’s neck, and pulled him down towards him. 

“Guess we’ve got some time to kill, huh?” A firm snap of Prompto’s hips pushed his cock deeper into his body - Noctis groaning loud as he clung to his shoulders. “Let me take care of you, Noct…” 

“Please…” 

They got lost in another round of sex with each other - this time, it was a lot more intense than the last two times. Prompto kept the pace slow, Noctis resisting the urge to beg him to go faster because he liked being stuck in this limbo - the constant rush of pleasure that continued to flow through his body as Prompto’s cock pushed in and out of him. The magic was easier to control this time too - he could physically feel when it was going to manifest, and as it came about, he laid his hands flat on Prompto’s back and the two found themselves locked in a passionate embrace as they were bound together by their connection. 

Getting up from the bed had been a chore, but with their bodies covered in sweat and other substances, a shower was in dire order. They flung water at each other, both of them laughing like idiots as they got cleaned up. Putting on a pair of boxer briefs, Noctis went back out to the living room and saw Prompto had put a blanket down on the couch and on the floor, also only wearing a pair of underwear. He took a seat next to him on the floor, their video game controllers all set up to play some games for a few hours. 

At exactly midnight, Noctis was staring down at Prompto as his hands laid flat on his best friend’s chest, rolling his hips to get Prompto’s cock deeper into his body. Prompto’s hands were holding his hips in a loose grip, with enough slack that he could move however he wanted. It felt good to be having sex like this - it was a position he’d never considered for himself. But Prompto had suggested it, and figuring it would be a good idea, had jumped on the chance to try it. Literally. 

“H-Happy birthday, Noct….” Prompto moaned against his lips, as Noctis pushed his hips down, wanting to feel the tip of Prompto’s cock push up against that sweet spot inside of him. 

“Thanks, Prom….” He groaned low, shaking hard as he felt Prompto’s hands touch his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to really get his cock to go deeper inside of him. “Nnngh….B-Best birthday….ever….” 

His phone started to buzz over on the side of the couch, but he couldn’t be bothered to reach for it. He knew it was one of two people, as the third person who would send him a text currently had their hands occupied with his ass as he pushed himself back down onto his cock. He buried his face against Prompto’s neck, his cock staying trapped between their bodies, the friction just enough to really get him going. His arms curled tight around Prompto’s shoulders as he began to use his position to his advantage. It didn’t take him very long to start coming, Prompto’s filthy moans pushing him over the edge with a deep moan. He felt the rush of liquid heat pouring into his body as Promtpo came seconds after him, his body shuddering hard through the waves of his orgasm, the magic spilling out as the heat from his fire magic was pushed into Prompto again for the upteenth time that night. 

The video game was returned to after they got mildly cleaned up - Noctis typing a quick ‘thank you’ to both Ignis and Gladio, who had sent texts in succession to him at exactly midnight wishing him a happy birthday, like he knew they would. He groaned low as Prompto slipped his head under the blanket they had over the two of them, and was treated to another round of oral sex from him, his cock beginning to ache with the amount of orgasms he’d had over the course of the last few hours. But he wasn’t about to tell him that, because it felt really good. 

Prompto curled up against him, the two falling asleep to the soundtrack of the level they were currently working on, passing out just as the sky was changing to dawn for the day. Noctis wasn’t sure what time they woke up, but he knew it was late as the room was warm with the sunlight streaming in through his windows, the couch blocking the worst of the rays. He turned over and saw Prompto was looking at him, a smile on his face. 

“Afternoon, Your Highness.” Prompto greeted him, Noctis bringing his face close to his to kiss him hello. “Happy birthday.” 

He smiled, then rested his head against the blond’s shoulder. “Thanks, Prom. Sleep okay?” 

“Sort of? The floor sucks, but having you close was nice.” 

“Yeah, we probably should have gone to the bedroom.” Noctis yawned, then stretched a little. “Pizza?” 

“Sounds perfect, Noct.” 

Cold pizza was eaten, the two of them taking another shower together to wash off the grime of sleep and other activities that had been enjoyed during the evening. Noctis got dressed, although the temptation was there to just call Ignis and tell him to not bother to come over, as he really just wanted to have more sex with Prompto. But no, he was good, the two of them sitting next to each other on the couch as they waited for his retainers to arrive. 

“Happy birthday, Your Highness.” Ignis came into the apartment with Gladio at the time they had arranged for him to come over, and was holding what looked like a blackout cake. “I trust you two had a pleasant evening together?” 

Noctis looked over at Prompto and smiled. “We did, Specs. How’re you guys? Ready to go out to dinner?” 

“Happy birthday, Noct.” Gladio walked over to him and gave him a big hug, Noctis groaning as he felt his body crack under the pressure of the hug. “Hey, Prom. You doin’ good, bud?” 

“Sure am, big guy!” Prompto playfully punched Gladio on the shoulder, then was attacked with a hug from the larger man. 

He looked up and saw Ignis watching him. “The cake looks good, Ignis. Thank you.” He walked over to him and gave him a hug. “What time is our reservation at?” 

“A half hour from now, so we should probably head out.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “If you two are finished horsing around, we should head down to the car.” 

Gladio and Prompto had been teasing each other, Noctis smiling as he saw Prompto integrating with the two most important people in his life. “Okay, Iggy!” Prompto said, as he walked over to Noctis and put his arm around his waist. “Come on, Prince! Let’s go get some good food!” 

The four of them left his apartment together, and headed down to the garage where Ignis had parked his car. Dinner was as good as he had hoped it would be - they had spent the better part of two hours laughing and talking about all the things they’d done recently, and talked about maybe going camping in the near future together. It was one of his best birthdays Noctis had ever had. He might not have been able to spend his birthday with his father, but he was able to spend it with his true family. And that, at the end of the day, was what mattered most to him. 


End file.
